


Can I Have This Skate?

by hyuckled



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ice, Ice Skating, M/M, iceskating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckled/pseuds/hyuckled
Summary: Donghyuck had found it unusual when Jeno had suggested an ice skating date but he agreed. The only thing was, he doesn't know how to skate.





	Can I Have This Skate?

As they tied the laces on their skates, Donghyuck had already started to overthink this whole idea. He couldn't back out now, even if he thought he'd make a complete fool of himself. Ice skating had been Jeno's idea and he couldn't refuse when he was asked to go, especially after seeing how excited Jeno had been in the days leading up to it. Normally, their dates consisted of going to ice cream shops, cafes or simply staying in and watching a film together on Jeno's couch with large mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows and a blanket not sliding around on a large area of ice.

Donghyuck was careful to wrap himself in several layers with the idea that if he did fall the layers would stop it from hurting too badly. He hoped he was right. He also had a hat, scarf and gloves on and hot packs stuffed in each pocket, refusing to leave them behind when Jeno had suggested it was a tiny bit too excessive and that it wouldn't be that cold at the rink. Then there was Jeno, barely wearing his coat properly.

They both finished with their laces, Jeno standing up almost immediately as he watched Donghyuck attempt to do the same. He struggled to do so, his legs shaking slightly as he tried to find his balance. Jeno laughed, allowing Donghyuck to grip onto his arm tightly and pulled him up, holding him close to him. He turned towards the rink, carefully guiding the boy attached to his arm to the side of it, taking small steps. They eventually reached it, leaning against the side, watching the other skaters go round noticing that their faces were so full of joy and happiness, even when they fell over.

"You ready to skate?" Jeno asked, sliding his hand into Donghyuck's with a smile. Donghyuck didn't respond, instead making a small sound, making Jeno realise he was slightly nervous. Jeno squeezed his hand, reassuringly. Staring straight at the younger boy he smiled, stating "It's okay, i get it. you might melt the ice!" Donghyuck smiled slightly as Jeno let out a small laugh. Donghyuck laughed shyly, looking towards the ground, a small blush forming across his face.

Donghyuck didn't want to stop Jeno from having fun and encouraged him to start skating, reassuring him that he would join him soon enough, he just wanted some time to figure out how to balance himself properly. He wasn't sure Jeno bought his excuse but he continued onto the ice regardless, stopping on the other side of the barricade in front of Donghyuck, quickly pecking his lips before skating backwards, keeping his eyes on the boy. He made it look easy, it was as if skating was second nature to him. He looked so graceful gliding across the ice and Donghyuck couldn't help but smile, especially after Jeno came skating back towards him, stopping before the barrier once more. Holding out his hand, he gestured for Donghyuck to join him now. Donghyuck knew he couldn't refuse, grabbing onto Jeno's hand and allowing himself to be guided around onto the ice.

The moment he stepped onto the ice, he could feel his legs shaking. This whole experience was completely new to him and he had never expected this would be how he spent his evening with Jeno. He couldn't quite grasp the idea of skating rather than walking, resulting in him not being able to move properly and relying on Jeno for more for guidance. They were near the edge of the rink, allowing Donghyuck to hold onto the barriers at the side if he wanted to. He signalled Jeno to go towards the edge of the rink, placing both hands on the barrier, his hands trembling despite his layers.

"Will you teach me?" He asked, his voice quiet. The response to this was a quick nod from the other boy.

Jeno stood in front of Donghyuck, instructing him on how to move his feet and demonstrating before he went behind the other boy, gently holding him as he attempted to do as instructed. It was harder than it looked but he got there eventually, managing to push off with one foot, at least. It made him feel prideful and he attempted to it with the other foot too but being too overconfident wasn't the best idea. He stumbled slightly but didn't fall due to Jeno holding onto him. He inhaled sharply and tried again, managing to do it this time. Jeno told him to keep doing this and he tried his best to do so, however shakily he could do it. 

Gripping Jeno's hand, Donghyuck managed to skate around the rink once or twice without stumbling. It was only when Jeno suggested he try it on his own did he panic. He protested against it to Jeno, squeezing his hand tighter and pleading to keep clinging onto Jeno for support. Jeno only laughed, signalling for them to start skating again. For once, they were part of the general flow of people skating around and this made Donghyuck happy. He had been nervous - scared even - to come here but he had learnt something with Jeno. Donghyuck was sure that if it was someone else, he'd have fallen on his face numerous times already. He was glad to have someone as supportive as Jeno by his side and knew he would do something like this for him too.

The ice rink was emptying steadily as the night got later but Jeno and Donghyuck were enjoying themselves too much to leave. They skated, took a break and skated again in a continuous cycle. They had been doing this for a while and eventually Donghyuck's confidence had grown again slowly. There were few people besides them left on the ice so they moved away from the sides to try skating in the middle. There was still a few occasions where Donghyuck had a short wobble or stumble on the ice but Jeno had been there continuously, meaning he had not tripped yet. Each stumble would knock his confidence slightly but Jeno was still there to support him.

Soft music was playing whilst they skated around the rink and slowly Jeno slipped his hand out of Donghyuck's beginning to skate a little ahead of him, in an attempt to prove to them that he was able to slate by himself. The only problem here was that he didn't know how to stop. He was skating fast and was going directly at the barrier. Jeno was quick to notice this, skating further ahead and allowing Donghyuck to skate at him so he could stop him before the barrier. He was successful in stopping Donghyuck but the boy clung to him, burying his head in his chest. Jeno lent down, kissing the top of Donghyuck's forehead lightly and softly making his head turn up to look at him.

"You're okay, Hyuckie, i caught you! Shall we go again?" He asked, his eyes turning into the crescent moon. The other boy shook his head in response and, again, Jeno laughed, planting a small kiss on Donghyuck's lips before letting him go again and skating to the other side of the rink, gesturing for Donghyuck to skate over to him. Donghyuck did not find this funny and instead stood against the barrier, pouting with his arms crossed. Jeno only found this amusing, having seen Donghyuck try this tactic few times before. It had gotten him once or twice but this time he didn't want to give into him. He wanted to encourage him, instead. 

"Hyuck! Come on!" Jeno encouraged further, waving his arms wildly at the boy. Donghyuck attempted to turn away, slipping slightly but managing to balance himself against the barrier once more. 

"We'll stay here all night if we have to!" Jeno continued. Although Donghyuck knew Jeno was not being serious, the prospect of this scared him slightly and he turned to face the other boy, a determined expression across his face. He decided he would try and skate on his own. He positioned himself like he had been taught, managing to skate over to Jeno. His skates glided across the ice delicately until he attempted to stop himself, making his skates catch the ground and making him tumble forward. 

He didn't hit the floor. Instead, he had crashed straight into Jeno who had not been able to stop either of them falling. They both found themselves on the ground, Donghyuck on top of Jeno. They both laughed and Donghyuck smiled sheepishly at Jeno who ruffled his hair and pulled them out of the way of the other skaters. They were both still on the floor, both of them too lazy to actually stand up and move. Skaters glided past, shooting them confused glances before carrying on past them. 

"We should get up" Donghyuck suggested, urging Jeno to do so but Jeno had other ideas. He pulled Donghyuck's head towards his own, closing the space between their lips. For Donghyuck, Jeno's lips were surprisingly warm, contrasting their cold surroundings completely. Their lips moved together in the kiss. It was sweet and soft but Donghyuck's lips had started to become chapped from the coldness. He wasn't as prepared as Jeno, he had figured. The kiss deepened but the coldness from the ice they were practically lay on had started to take over the two boys, making them shiver slightly. They eventually pulled away, their cheeks flushed a soft pink colour.

They both stood up, brushing the ice away from them before gripping hands again and skating towards the exit. They talked between themselves whilst they waited for someone to come to the desk so they could return their skates. They changed their shoes and left the rink, met again by an icy blast of wind outside. This time, Donghyuck had been more prepared for the cold but, upon seeing his boyfriend shudder because of it, he took off one of his many layers, wrapping it around Jeno and smiling before leading him to Jeno's car and jumping in, met by a blast of warmth from the heaters.

Donghyuck may not have felt so prepared for this kind of date but in the end he had enjoyed it. Jeno was always full of new and interesting ideas so, the next time he suggested something like this, he would be more prepared for it. But, for now, they were both more than happy to spend their dates in more coffee shops or infront of a TV, under a blanket together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> twitter: @hyuckled


End file.
